


Egypt's Next Royal Couple

by ERERIWORLD, Midir__Cutie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Because Levi is Jean's dad, I know, Levi tells Jean how to do it, M/M, Weird, extension of Egypt, i don't know what this is, it's actually a role play, there is sex, this whole story is awkward, very awkward sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERERIWORLD/pseuds/ERERIWORLD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midir__Cutie/pseuds/Midir__Cutie
Summary: A continuation of the Egypt story, featuring Jean and Marco this time around.
Jean never really adjusted to the royal life after his father, Levi, married Pharaoh Armin. But a certain freckled friend is special enough to keep him around the palace, and maybe even special enough to lead him in a similar path as that of Armin.





	

Jean ran to the infirmary, mask shaped like a cat on, and robes causing him to stumble here and there, but it was okay because Marco was going with him to the festival! “M-Marco!” 

Marco looked up, brown eyes sparkling through the eye holes of his tree-like mask, “Jean!” He smiled excitedly.

“Are you ready to go?!” Jean asked excitedly taking his hand. He had washed up and everything for this.

“Yep!” Marco held his hand back and trotted out to the hall. This night would be so fun!

Jean made it out to the festival and looked at Marco, “where deo you want to go to first?”

“The food stands,” the brunette decided, squeezing Jean's hand gently. 

Jean nodded and walked him up to one and giving him some money holding out the fish on the stick. 

Marco thanked him and took a bite from the side happily, “Oh! It's hot.”

Jean bit his own, “ow! Marco it's hot!” He whined sticking out his burnt tongue. 

Marco nodded, “I told you,” he shook his head, “Let's find water.”

“Otay…” He whined and followed after him.

Marco led him around until they found someone by a well, “Can we have some water?”

“Sure,” the man pulled up the bucket and handed them two ladles.

Marco scooped out some water and drank it up.

Jean waited patiently, whimpering softly.

Marco gave him the water and smiled.

Jean took it and downed it before making a satisfied noise and smiling. “That's much better.”

“Good, if your tongue got hurt you'd never get to taste good food ever again.’

Jean’s eyes widened and he put a hand over his mouth, “never ever?” 

“Never ever!!!”

“Woah… That's… A long time.” Jean said looking down at their hands. “Maybe we should stay away hot foods then.” He tested the fish in his hand and found it to be a lot cooler.

“As long as it’s not too hot we’ll be okay.”

Jean nodded and smiled, “we should get some sugarcane too before this is over.”

“Yeah,” Marco smiled back and took a big bite of his fish, chewing happily.

“Also, can I have a dance with you?” He asked bowing al dramatically before laughing.

“Yes, of course,” Marco giggled.

“Yay!” Jean smiled big and walked him to play some games.

Marco grinned back and took his hand again.

Jean walked up to a ball throwing game and paid some money (Levi had given him some before they left) and picked up one of the three balls. “I wanna get you something! What do you want?”

“Uh Hmm… how about the candy?” it was a medium level prize.

“Alright! I got this!” He threw the ball at the glass bottles and knocked them over. He couldn't knock down the other two stacked up bottles though. “...I'm sorry Marco…” He mumbled because now he had to choose something from the lower level prizes.

“It’s alright, Jean,” Marco smiled, “I’m still happy you won a prize for me!”

“...What do you want?” Jean asked still a little upset.

“How about the little clay statue of the royal guard?”

“Alright.” Jean nodded and the man gave it to him and then he gave it to Marco. “Now you'll always remember this day!”

“Yep! Thank you, Jean~”

“No problameo!” 

Marco laughed, “Let’s try dancing now in the square!”

“Alright.” Jean said and led him there. He turned to him when they got to the middle and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Marco smiled sweetly and put his arms around Jean’s waist, “Oh, I see his highness and your da- oh!” He blushed and looked away, they had started kissing.

Jean glanced over before looking back at Marco. “Heh, you're blushing. My dad used to do a lot worse with bad people. So, I'm happy that he's finally accepted all this and found Armin…” Jean smiled a little before looking up at Marco and blushing. “I wonder what kissing feels like.”

Marco blushed darker and looked back at him, “Uhm, we could try kissing, i-if you want to.”

Jeans heart started pounding as he leaned forward and kissed Marco softly. He was a bright red mess and the kiss was clumsy but this was the moment that Jean knew he was royally fucked.

~~~

Jean walked down to the infirmary and smiled at his personal nurse. “Hey, Frecks,” they were both in their twenties..

“Oh, Jean,” Marco looked up and smiled brightly, “What do you need? Or are you just here to see me?”

“I'm here for both. I got cut again climbing the wall.” Jean said holding out his sliced hand, “and plus I really just wanted to see you.”

“Quit climbing and just go out the entrance,” Marco rolled his eyes but also gave Jean a kiss on the cheek for the second part of his excuse. 

Jean’s whole face flushed and he looked away. “...I-I… Y-You know I would never take the simple way to things.” 

“Mmhmm~” Marco hummed with a coy smile as he began to clean Jean’s injury. 

Jean grimaced at the pain but he had worse and the cut wasn't even that deep. Marco’s smile unsettled him. 

Marco moved more gently and finished cleaning it before deciding it didn’t need stitches so he bandaged it up with practiced skill.

Secretly, Jean would hurt himself just to see Marco and see him work. Jean smiled as he moved his fingers about. “Thanks, Frecks.”

“You’re welcome, Jean-bo,” He smiled, returning a nickname, though he didn’t get as annoyed by ‘Frecks’ and Jean did about ‘Jean-bo.’ He put aside his supplies and looked at Jean, “Wanna do something later tonight?”

Jean crossed his arms and glared at him. “If you don't call me that ever again.”

He smiled, “Alright, alright.”

“What did you have in mind for tonight?” Jean asked leaning against his desk.

“Well, Armin invited me to have dinner with him and Levi in the big dining hall that they usually save for festivals and court dinners. I think they’re finally giving me Dr. Hanji’s title since he’s retired, and I asked if I could bring you… we could go outside in the city afterwards and hang out.”

“Yeah, that will be nice. Congrats I guess…” Jean looked up at the ceiling before looking over at Marco, “Do you like being a doctor?” 

“Yeah. I do. I like helping people…” Marco looked back at him, “Is there something on your mind?”

“No… Not really… I just… Don't know what I'll become in life. I mean, sure I'm here but… Does that really amount to anything?”

“Well, you can think about what you’d like to accomplish, right? Do you have any goals or dreams I don’t know about already?”

“...I don't really have anything going for me… I don't have any goals or anything.” 

“Maybe we can think about it together then.”

Jean smiled and punched him gently on the arm, “Thanks, Marco.”

“Yep,” Marco smiled back, “Now be careful with climbing on the wall…”

“I will.” Jean nodded and looked at him. “...There's been another thing on my mind lately…”

“And what's that?”

“...that… Uh…” Jean looked away and blushed, “kiss we had when we were kids.”

“Oh,” Marco’s eyes widened a little, a slight blush coming to his cheeks, “What about it?”

Jeans own blush was getting brighter as he looked to the side, “...I liked it…”

The brunette’s expression showed even more surprise before he calmed down, “Y-you couldn’t have told me sooner? You jerk,” his cheeks were almost as red as Jean’s now.

Jean looked at Marco and realized he wouldn't be able to say what he truly meant so he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. 

Marco gasped before quickly returning the kiss, putting his arms around Jean as well.

Jean smiled and continued to kiss him and ran his hands through his hair before leaning away and blushing, “fuck… Fuck… I'm sorry… I didn't ask or anything…” 

Marco smiled, “Do you really think I care when I’ve been waiting for you to do that for years?” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jean’s again.

Jean blushed and wrapped his arms around him and pressed him against the desk, holding him tightly. 

Marco hummed contently against his lips, allowing the shorter man to take control.

Jean ran his hands down his sides before he leaned away quickly when someone walked in.

Marco blushed darker and coughed slightly, “He-hello, what can I do for you?”

Levi looked between them before turning to Jean, “Armin wanted to speak with you to discuss some things.” 

Jean nodded and turned to Marco, “Em… Bye…” 

“S-see ya…”

Jean walked out with his father and for some reason he felt like he could never walk back into that infirmary without being embarrassed ever again. 

As soon as the father and son duo were out of the room Marco let out a little high pitched noise, bringing his fingers to his lips and smiling. Finally.

Jean touched his lips as he looked at the ground and walked in the room Armin was in, “Hey, Armin.” 

“Jean!” Armin looked up from his desk, smiling brightly at his pretty much ‘adopted’ son. Armin had grown into a much better Pharaoh than he had been in the past, “You look happy.”

Jean blushed and he looked away, “eh… Yeah… What did you want to talk to me about?” 

Armin looked at Levi then back to Jean, “Well, you're an adult now and Levi and I decided… it would be best if we started grooming you to be the next Pharaoh. If you'll accept, that is.” He smiled warmly at Jean, getting up and moving to his husband’s side. Levi had been nothing but supportive of all Armin's ideas.

Jean’s eyes widened and he looked to the side. “Umm… Can I think about it?”

“Of course, honey.”

Jean grimaced at the nickname before walking out.

Armin looked at Levi and pouted, “Why doesn’t he like ‘honey.’ At least I stopped calling him Jean-bo...”

“Heh, because he hates anything cute.” 

“Except Marco,” he grinned, wrapping his arms around Levi.

Levi chuckled and held him close, “I accidentally caught them making out.”

“Oh? I hope they're finally together,” he smiled.

“Heh, they've been friends forever I hope a relationship doesn't ruin that. Jean would be pretty lonely if it does I feel.”

“Yeah… Marco is sort of his only friend…”

“Not sort of, he is.” 

“Well, at least he's a good influence.”

“Yeah. Too bad Jean is a bad influence.”

“Oh he's fine,” Armin giggled.

“You think?”

“Jean is a good boy, for sure, and he’ll make a good Pharaoh if he agrees to let us teach him.”

“And if he doesn't?”

“...We’ll find someone else… I wouldn’t be comfortable taking a wife when I already have the perfect husband.”

Levi chuckled and put a hand over Armin’s face in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, “You're so full of shit.” 

Armin wriggled away from Levi’s hand and nuzzled him, “Am not~ I’m just in love~”

“You're embarrassing is what you are.” Levi groaned but he held his partner happily.

Armin gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

~~~

Meanwhile, Jean walked into the infirmary, running everything he just heard in his head. He looked at Marco and blushed brightly when he remembered what had happened. “Eh… Em…” 

Marco looked at him, “Oh,” he hadn't expected him to come back so soon, “Everything okay?”

Jean looked down and bit his lip before shaking his head, “...I was offered something big… But I don't know…” 

“Something big?”

“They want me to become the next pharaoh.” Jean whispered looking down.

“The… next Pharaoh?” Marco asked quietly, eyes going wide.

“Yeah...Right? Like, I don’t know how… I… that’s a huge responsibility.”

“That is a big responsibility… if you agree, you’ll have to give it your all.”

“...Won’t I lose my freedom though…?”

Marco shrugged, “Your dad helped Armin figure out the right balance, so I’m sure they’d help you too, and I’d help you.”

Jean looked at him and sighed, “That's not what I'm worried about… I mean it is… But… I want to go out and do my own things. Sure, taking the crown and living my life here would be the easy option… But… I don't know if it's the right one.”

“...I can’t tell you what the right choice is…”

“Nnnn, what if I make the wrong one? What would you do?” 

“I’ll support you anyway I can,” Marco moved forward and held his hands, “You’ll be okay, Jean.”

Jean blushed and looked down before nodding. “I'll do it… So I can see you.”

“Don’t just think about that. Do what you think is best for you. I’ll go anywhere you go…”

“But your life is here, being a doctor…” Jean argued. “You shouldn't have to give that up…”

Marco squeezed his hands, looking down into Jean’s eyes, “J-jean, life changes and takes people many different places, but I want my life to be spent with you.”

Jean looked up at him and blushed darkly to where it was starting to even go down his neck and up his ears. “I… Eh… I can't… I can't make you give up your happiness for me.” 

“H-how many different ways do I have to say it?!” Marco sighed, exasperated, “You make me happy! Y-you, Jean.”

“And I… I really care about you and that's why I don't want to take you away from your dreams!”

“It's not being a doctor here that is my dream. I just want to use what I know to help people. I can do that from anywhere.”

Jean looked up at him and bit his lip, “well… You just made this ten times harder… Marco… I don't even think I can do it. Hell, I can't even decide what to wear in the morning half the time.”

“Then… That's your choice.”

“...But isn't it my duty or whatever…? I am Armin’s kid…”

“Jean, you decide, I am not going to try to push one or the other. Even if you don't like what you chose you can always change your mind.””

“That's too wishy washy. I wouldn't be taken seriously…” 

Marco shook his head and sighed, “Just think then, give it a few days.”

Jean sighed and nodded, “okay.” He leaned against him and held him close. “I just don't want to fuck anything up…”

Marco just let out a small breath and hugged him back, “It’ll be okay.”

“Will it? What if I don't choose to be pharaoh and end up on the streets or something…?” 

“They’ll let us back here, your parents wouldn’t want you on the streets.”

“I don't want to rely on them my whole life… Where are your parents, anyways?”

“...My mother is a noble, that's why I'm here, but, I'm a bastard child, so… she let Hanji raise me.”

“well, you're a fucking hot bastard child.” Jean chuckled and shrugged, “but I guess that's another thing we have in common.”

Marco blushed, getting a confused look, “Uh, thanks… you’re hot too?”

Jean blushed and looked away, “shit, I am so awkward and embarrassing…”

“That’s part of your charm though.”

Jean blushed more and chuckled, “I don't get why you like me.”

“It's impossible for me not to.”

“I'm not that great of a guy.” 

“That's what you think?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I think you’re perfect…”

Jean blushed and looked away, “I'm not. I mean… You're the perfect one.”

Marco shook his head, “Listen, knowing us, this conversation isn’t going to go anywhere, it will just go back and forth.”

Jean chuckled and shook his head, “probably.”

Marco let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, “Come on,” he took Jean’s hand, “We just need to relax and stop thinking about everything for a while. If anyone needs me they can find me.”

“Alright. Where are we going to go relax?”

“My room,” Marco said as he started walking.

“Alright.” Jean smiled happily.

Marco smiled and led him to his room. It was quaint compared to Jean’s since he was the son of the Pharaoh, but it was comfortable enough that the two of them hung out together there a lot.

Jean preferred Marco’s room a lot more than his own. He even slept there sometimes. He laid down and curled up and smiled over at Marco.

Marco smiled back and laid with him, wrapping his arms around him and looking at him, “...Can I kiss you again?”

Jean blushed and nodded, “Yeah.” 

The freckled man blushed too and leaned forward, kissing him lightly.

Jean kissed him back and slid closer to him.

Marco let out a soft noise and hugged him tighter. It really felt like he’d been waiting forever for this.

Jean hugged him back and smiled. He loved this. He loved being with Marco. Marco was his everything it felt like.

He leaned back from the kiss a little to get a good look at Jean before pressing their lips together again.

Jean blushed and kept kissing him, hands going up Marco’s back.

Marco decided to let his hands wander as well if Jean was. He brought them up and held his face before pushing his fingers through Jean’s lighter hair gently.

Jean smiled and leaned into the touches, moaning softly.

Marco blushed, surprised he could get those noises out of Jean already. He shyly attempted to deepen the kiss a little.

Jean opened his mouth and deepened the kiss.

“Mm…” Marco pressed closer to him, trying not to be too submissive or too assertive since he didn’t know which Jean would prefer from him.

Jean wasn't for sure where this was going, but he kept kissing him and getting closer and closer to him.

So Marco kept kissing him back. He’d let Jean take the lead then, since he’d been wanting anything Jean would give him for a while now.

Jean blushed and leaned away panting, “...Em… I… Eh… If we continue… I… Erm… Won't be, you know, soft in places anymore.” He was already slightly though.

Marco blushed more and blinked, “Um, w-well, it’s up to you if you want to keep going… I’ve thought a-about it… before.”

Jean blushed and looked at Marco, “w-with me?”

“Y-yeah,” he squeaked out.

Jean’s whole body lit up in a bright red and he bit his lip and shifted, “I've never done it before…”

Marco shook his head, “M-me either.”

Jean smiled a little and nodded, “then… Uh… If you're okay with it happening like this…”

Marco nodded, maybe a bit too quickly, before flushing in embarrassment, “If it was with a-anyone I'd want it to be you.”

“T-That's not what I'm saying… I mean don't people like to go on dates or whatever first?”

“O-oh, we can do that, if you want. I mean, not that I don't want to go on dates, because I do!”

“I just don't want you to regret it is all I'm saying.” Jean said fully prepared to do it now but not wanting to rush it if Marco didn't want to.

“I wouldn't regret it.”

Jean nodded and took his hands and began kissing them softly.

Marco blushed and watched Jean silently.

He then slowly traveled up his arms and landing on his shoulders, sucking there a little bit. He honestly didn't know what the fuck he was doing.

“Mm, th-that feels good…” Marco said when Jean got to his shoulders.

Jean smiled at the encouragement and sucked a little harder to make sure he left a mark.

Marco tilted his head a little and looked at his childhood friend.

Jean hummed before kissing him on the mouth, shaking hands going down to undo the knots on Marco’s clothes.

The freckled man couldn’t decide between trying to undo Jean’s clothes or helping Jean undo his so he rested his hands atop the other’s lightly, feeling how they shook just as much as his own.

Jean chuckled and slid off Marco’s clothes before blushing insanely and stared at his body. “Fuck…” ‘Great line, Jean. Why don't you just go die in a hole?’ Jean mentally thought.

Marco blushed just as much, “Wh-what?”

“N-Nothing… I've just… Never seen you naked… Even though you've seen me naked a couple of times…”

He blushed even more and looked to the side in embarrassment, “O-oh, d-do I not look how you expected…?”

“Yeah… You look even hotter than I expected.” Jean muttered praising himself for being smooth. He sat up and slipped off his own clothes.

“Eh,” Marco’s eyes widened and he swallowed.

“Eh… D-Do I look weird…?” 

Marco shook his head, it was more like he looked really good, “N-no… you're… I really want to touch you.”

Jean blushed and nodded, “you can go ahead.” 

Marco looked at him before resting his hands on his chest then running them down to his abs, feeling his lean muscles.

Jean bit his lip as he did so leaning into the touch. Marco's hands were always so gentle. It's what made him love getting hurt and going to the infirmary.

Marco stopped before he got too far down and looked at Jean again, “How do we… start?”

“I-I guess we just start touching each other.” Jean shifted as he slowly ran his own hands down Marco’s front.

His breath hitched and he leaned a little closer to Jean. His hands moved down to Jean’s thighs and rested for a moment, thumbs rubbing the soft skin there.

Jean did the same and looked at him, “This… Will change everything between us… Are you sure?” 

“Y-yes… are you?”

“Yeah.” Jean nodded and his hand hesitatingly went up and slid a finger up Marco’s length. This was weird, but a good weird.

Marco stiffened at first before slowly doing the same to Jean, it felt strange.

Jean stiffened and moaned softly before wrapping his hand around Marco and started to stroke him. “Mm… Are we doing this right?”

“S-since it feels good, p-probably,” Marco moaned as well and copied Jeans hand movements again, “....which one of u-us should be the dominant one…?”

“...Eh… Well… I guess we can just… Wing it?” Jean asked wanting to just let it be natural.

“O-okay,” Marco hesitated before kissing Jean again, hand still on him.

Jean moaned and rocked his hips into Marco’s hands and kissed him back. His own hands went down and he squeezed Marco’s thighs before leaning away, “eh… Do you just stick it in?”

“I-I don’t really know…”

“...Em… O-Okay… Tell me… How you feel okay…?” Jean muttered and slipped in between Marco’s legs and looked, biting his bottom lip as he lined up and started to slide in, eyes closing tightly with how tight it was.

“Ow! No, okay, no, th-that’s not right!” Marco quickly backed away a few inches.

Jean jumped back and blushed, looking away, “M-Maybe we’re not supposed to… I'm sorry, Marco… I'm sorry… M-Maybe we can't…?” He pressed his legs to his chest and held them. 

“I-it’s okay, it’s not your fault, we just don’t know enough… I mean, y-your parents obviously do it, so it’s p-possible…”

“...B-But maybe only like… Soul mates can?” Jean whispered looking down and fiddling with his fingers to keep him distracted.

“Soul mates? W-well… let’s ask Levi!” Marco said, seemingly determined.

Jean blushed darkly and gulped, “Let's not ask Levi… L-Levi is blunt about everything… And he's embarrassing.”

“H-he’s not that bad… and if we ask Armin he’ll just blush a-as much as us and tell us to talk to Levi anyways,” Marco mumbled.

“I...I guess…” Jean mumbled and started to put on his clothes. “Finding him is going to be a problem though.”

“Why?” Marco asked, putting his clothes back on as well.

“Because he never likes to stay in one place for long unless Armin is with him.”

“Hmm, well, we can search together.”

Jean nodded and took his hand as he helped him up, “are you okay though…?”

He nodded, “I don’t think you did too much, I’m okay.”

Jean smiled a little and nodded before leaving and starting his search for Levi.

They found him in Armin’s room leaning against the wall and staring down at Armin on the bed as they talked.

Armin looked up and smiled at them when they walked in and Marco smiled back uneasily.

“Is something the matter?” The blond asked.

“Eh… Huh… Eh… Em…” Jean mumbled and shifted on his feet before blurting in one breath, “how do you have sex?!” 

Marco turned red and attempted to hid his face in Jean’s hair while Armin turned about the same shade, “U-uh… Levi… This is why I told you to give him the talk when he was a preteen...”

Levi glanced to the side and rubbed the back of his neck, before finding the words and look at Marco then at Jean, “Before you stick your dick up his ass you have to prep him. Put oil on your fingers and go slow and stretch his ass. It's not like a vagina that stretches and self lubricates. You go slow and add fingers until you think he's relaxed and stretched enough and then you add oil to your dick and slowly put it in. Then you thrust. That's about it. Oh, but like make sure you angle him correctly, like prop his hips up with pillows so it goes in straight and doesn't hurt him. You'll still have some pain in the beginning but once you find his g-spot it should subside and be a thing of the past.”

Marco groaned in embarrassment and avoided meeting anyone’s eyes.

Jean’s face got brighter and brighter until his whole body felt like it was on fire, “eh… O-o-okay… Thanks…”

“If you're embarrassed to talk about it then you're not ready to do it.” Levi said shrugging. 

“Well how else are they going to get used to it?” Armin asked, “You had no problem with doing it despite how embarrassed we were.”

“I'm just saying. And I did. But I wanted to get laid so I didn't care by that point.” 

Armin threw one of his smaller pillows at Levi’s head and rolled his eyes, “Anyways, you two are adults, it’s up to you to figure the rest out now.”

Levi caught it and chuckled.

Jean glanced at Marco and shifted on his feet again before taking his hand and walking out before even more embarrassing things were said.

Marco followed him quickly, not wanting to spend any longer with Jean’s parents.

Jean got them back to Marco's room and he sat on the bed, smoothing out the blankets, “Are you sure you're okay?”

“Yeah, I’m sure, we both moved back, so it was fine.”

“...okay… I'm just worried is all… I didn't want to mess up our first time…”

“Even if it’s horrible I’ll still like you,” Marco smiled.

“That's not the point. That's something like you need to get right…” 

“We’ll figure it out.”

“Alright…” Jean smiled and took Marco’s hands into his.

Marco smiled back and pulled Jean close enough to kiss his cheek.

Jean smiled and kissed him, leaning against him.

Marco kissed back and let Jean close to him, he was ready to try again.

Jean leaned away and smiled, “do we have oil in here?”

“Um, no, but there’s some in the infirmary…” Marco said, “Shall I go get it?” He asked, blush coming back.

“...Eh, I mean… Just in case anything happens… You know?”

“Y-yes!” Marco nodded and pulled away, “I’ll be right back.”

“Alright…” Jean said and watched him leave before sitting there awkwardly.

Marco walked back to the infirmary quietly, feeling like he was about to commit a crime or something. He retrieved a vial of oil and headed back to his room.

Jean laid down on the bed properly and looked up at the ceiling trying to calm himself down. This was nothing. He could do this.

Marco softly opened the door to his room and walked in before closing it again just as gently, he turned and looked at Jean, fidgeting nervously.

Jean looked at him and fiddled with his clothing and leaned back, “S-So you got it?”

“Y-yeah,” he held up the vial for Jean to see before walking over.

Jean took it and sat it on the table to the side before looking at Marco and chuckling, “this is so awkward.”

“Heh, yeah,” Marco blushed, sitting next to Jean.

Jean held him and kissed his cheek, “...I...I like you…a lot…”

“I like you too… a lot… like love…”

“I… Yeah… Love…” Jean nodded and chuckled.

Marco smiled and let out a little laugh, “That sounds right to me.”

“Heh, well… I feel the same…”

“Good,” Marco kissed him again happily.

Jean kissed him back and slid him down to a laying position.

Marco let Jean maneuver him however he needed to whilst wrapping his arms around him.

Jean kept kissing him and moaning softly. 

Marco did the same, letting himself go a little.

Jean began to take off their clothes again, this time more confidently. He wanted to get past these awkward times.

Marco helped him, hoping this time it would go smoother than before.

Jean blushed and ran his hands down Marco’s body while his mouth followed, leaving kisses and sucks. 

“Mm…” Marco let Jean do as he pleased, enjoying the soft, pampering touches.

Jean got down to where Marco’s length was and he ran his tongue up it.

He gasped, as he hadn’t been expecting it at all, “J-Jean?”

Jean jerked back and blushed. “Was that not okay?” 

“N-no, it was okay, but y-you don’t have to do that… it’s weird…” Marco mumbled, blushing as well still.

“Did you not enjoy it?” Jean asked not sure how it felt. Instincts just told him to do it.

He nodded a little, “Y-yeah, but isn’t it gross?”

Jean shrugged, “Not really.”

Marco blushed more are he stared at him, “...D-do what you want…”

Jean leaned back down and slipped it in his mouth. 

He gasped again, louder this time and keened, hands holding Jean’s hair shakily.

Jean moaned and shivered.

Marco moaned too, legs pressing again Jean’s sides.

Jean started to bob his head and sucked, eyes going half lidded. He ran his hands up and down Marco’s sides. “Mmm~” 

“Ah~ J-jean, I can't,” he moaned as his hips jerked against his will.

Jean gagged but otherwise kept going once he recovered, losing himself in pleasuring Marco, sending vibrations down his dick from his moans.

“Jean~” Marco moaned, “I r-really can't, I'll c-cum,” he whined, he couldn't take much more of it.

Jean leaned back and panted, chuckling. “S-Sorry… Guess I got carried away…” He wiped his lips off on his hand before reaching over and grabbing the oil and pouring it on his fingers. “Are you sure…?”

“I was sure before,” Marco panted, “I-I’m still sure.”

He slowly slid in one finger watching to see any signs of discomfort or pain. 

Marco scrunched up his nose a little at the weird feeling, but didn’t tell Jean to stop.

Jean began pushing it in and out of him and leaned down to leave soft kisses on his thighs, “you're beautiful.”

He flushed in embarrassment and swallowed, “You are too…”

Jean smiled and added another finger, “we can stop whenever, okay?” 

“Okay,” Marco did his best to relax, legs still against Jean’s sides.

Jean elevated him more with his knees and slid in a third when Marco relaxed more. He hoped he was being gentle.

The freckled man hissed softly at the burn it caused but also rubbed his leg against Jean to let him know he was okay.

Jean paused for a second before stretching him. 

“Mn, it’s weird…” he mumbled, looking off to the side towards the door, thinking that it sure would suck if someone tried to find them right now.

“Do you want me to stop?” Jean asked pausing his movements.

“N-no, we have to do it properly.”

“We don't have to…”

“J-jean…” Marco looked at him again, letting out a stuttery sigh, “D-do you want to have sex with me or not right now?”

“I do… I do.” Jean said trying to reassure him, “but if you don't then I'm okay with that too.”

“Jean,” Marco let out an annoyed whine, “How many times do I need to tell you I want to. Really, Jean, I… f-fuck me. Stop being so hesitant. I mean, don’t just go for it, b-but stop stopping.”

“...Eh… Okay… Okay… Sorry…” Jean blushed and slipped his fingers out and grabbed the oil before coating his length and slowly going in him.

Marco gritted his teeth and let out an uncomfortable noise, “N-now… let me get used to it, then you c-can move…”

“o-Okay…” Jean groaned and moaned softly, closing his eyes in complete bliss.

Marco took a few moments to let himself adjust as he tried to relax. Once it started feeling relatively okay he reached up and caressed Jean’s cheek, “Y-you can start now.”

Jean nodded and began to thrust in him completely and slowly moved out before repeating the action and moaning softly.

“Mm…” Marco tilted his hips a little so they were at a slightly different angle and then relaxed again. After a few more of Jean’s movements he let out a soft moan of his own.

Jean relaxed once he heard Marco relaxing and began going a bit faster and deeper.

He moaned again and closed his eyes, “I-it’s good,” he encouraged.

“Heh… Fuck…” Jean smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

“Mmm~” Marco kissed him back, wrapping his arms around him firmly.

Jean moaned and rolled his hips, closing his eyes tightly and smiling happily. He felt so perfect right now.

The taller male gasped and pulled Jean closer, “O-oh~” It certainly wasn’t the most amazing thing he’d ever feel, but it was still wonderful.

Jean was content and happy and when he came it rocked his whole body to the core.

Marco gasped again and moaned at the heat of Jean coming inside him, he came as well a moment later and panted, still holding Jean firmly.

Jean held him firmly and moaned out his name before panting and collapsing to the side, his arms giving out from it.

Marco panted and pressed his face to Jean's neck, breathing in his scent as his breath slowly calmed down.

Jean panted and wrapped his arms around Marco as he stared up at the ceiling. “I… can’t believe… we just did that.”

Marco smiled and snuggled against Jean, “Mm… yeah, it was nice though,” he said, he was happy he could finally have this sort of relationship with Jean.

“Yeah… it’s so weird… I mean… we’re together…” Jean chuckled and kissed him. He was happy.

“Yeah, we are,” Marco laughed and kissed him back.

“This.. is…” Jean chuckled and kissed him.

Marco laughed and squirmed a little at his kisses, “We’ll have to get more comfortable like this, so I’m not getting annoyed at you during sex.”

“Heh… I’m sorry… I was just… scared to hurt you or upset you in some way… I’m scared to ruin this because… us being friends after this… will probably be even more awkward.”

“Okay, I understand now,” Marco nuzzled him, “Keep in mind that I wouldn't let you hurt me or anything though.”

“I know… I just… Heh, I’m a nervous idiot?”

“Exactly, but I love you for it.”

“Heh, obviously not during sex.”

“Just because I was annoyed doesn’t mean I don’t still love you,” he giggled.

“I know but you don’t like that part of me during that.”

“I guess you’re right,” he smiled.

Jean kissed his cheek and shook his head. “You know… this isn’t bad… being here, I mean.”

“Yeah?”

“...I think I’ll accept the job.”

“I’m sure you’ll make a great Pharaoh,” Marco smiled.

“Heh, as long as I have you…”

“You’ll always have me.”

“I know I will. Do you think I’ll be able to do it? It’s not like I was born to rule…”

“I think you’ll be able to do it. Your parents have trust in you, and they’ll help you along the way and after you take the throne.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Marco nodded and nuzzled him again, “It’ll all work out.”

“Okay…” Jean smiled and kissed him.

Marco kissed him back happily, pressing close to him.

Jean held him and hummed, “We should bathe soon.”

“Yeah, I hope we’re not too sore.”

“Heh, well… you might be.”

“Just a little, but are your hips or lower back sore?”

“Not really. My thighs are because I stretched them but other than that I'm okay.”

“Good,” Marco kissed his cheek.

“And I'll carry you if you can't stand.” 

“I can stand,” Marco chuckled, “And I don't think you could carry me either.”

Jean got up and picked Marco up like a bride carrying him to a bath. “You're light.”

Marco’s eyes widened in surprise but he had to shake his head at Jean’s comment, “I’m bigger than you, no way I’m light.”

“Either way I can still carry you.” 

He rolled his eyes and let out a little laugh, “Alright.”

Jean sat him down in the bath before getting in with him.

Marco smiled and scooted over a little to give him room.

Jean slid in and hummed, the water coming up to just below his nose.

Marco kissed his head and relaxed in the water.

Jean smiled and relaxed with him, wrapping an arm around him.

He snuggled into Jean’s side, the water soothing his muscles.

“This is so nice… Fuck… Marry me and let's just stay in this tub forever, okay, frecks?”

“Only if you let me call you Jean-bo,” Marco smiled.

Jean looked over at him in a death glare. “Really?” 

“It’s so cute though, I’m kind of disappointed Armin stopped calling you that.”

“Because it was so embarrassing…”

“No, it wasn’t!” Marco smiled, “It was adorable! Armin came up with such a cute name for you, I bet it made him feel more like your real ‘mom’ or something.”

“Ugh… No stop. It was embarrassing for me.”

“Aww, Jean-bo~” Marco cooed, “Did you ever end up calling him ‘mama’ like he wanted you to? I know you eventually called Levi ‘dad’ a few times.”

“Fuck off. No. I didn't. Because it's embarrassing.”

“Such a disappointment,” Marco pretended to sigh dramatically.

“How?!”

“Because that would have been even cuter!”

“No it's embarrassing. No one would take me seriously.”

“I would~” Marco smiled and kissed his cheek.

“You would take me seriously even if I dressed up like an entertainer.”

“Yep~” Marco laughed and poured some shampoo into his hand.

Jean shook his head and melted more into the water. 

Marco smiled and put the shampoo on Jean’s head before gently beginning to wash it.

Jean jumped a bit before blushing, “I could have done that.”

“Just relax, I’ll do it.”

“Eh… Okay.”

The freckled man smiled and washed Jean’s hair gently before rinsing it with a pitcher, guarding Jean’s eyes with his hand.

“I should be doing this for you… I mean… You're the one who had a dick in you.”

“Well, you can if you want to,” Marco said, getting the last bit of soap out of Jean’s hair.

“Then I will.” Jean smiled.

Marco smiled and kissed his cheek, “Thanks,” he passed him the shampoo.

Jean put it on his hand before turning and scrubbing Marco's head. “You're welcome.”

Marco chuckled and relaxed as he let Jean do whatever.

Jean washed his hair, making sure no soap got in Marco's eyes when he washed it out before slowly washing Marco’s body. “Mm, relax. Doctor Jean is here to make all of it go away.”

He smiled and let out a giggle before closing his eyes and leaning back, “Alright, Doctor,” he laughed at the absurdity of it.

Jean chuckled and began to scrub at Marco’s back before going to his sides and tickling lightly.

Marco jerked and laughed, “Don't tickle.”

“It makes you laugh though.”

“Yeah, but you can make me laugh other ways,” Marco smiled.

“Heh, I guess so.” Jean went on to wash his body.

He leaned back again and relaxed, “So… now what do we do? Just focus on you becoming Pharaoh?”

“Yeah I guess…”

Marco leaned on Jean and nuzzled him.

“It's gonna be scary.” 

“It will be... but it will be interesting too.”

Jean smiled and nodded, “I hope it goes well.”

“Me too,” Marco smiled back.

“I love you.” 

Marco blushed and smiled, “I love you too.”

Jean slipped under the water and half swam, half crawled to the other side. 

Marco watched him, wondering what he was doing.

Jean surfaced before splashing him.

Marco scrunched up his nose as he flinched away from the splash, getting hit anyways, “Hey!” He splashed him back a little.

Jean laughed and went back under the water only getting splashed a little bit.

Marco rolled his eyes and leaned back again, getting ready to splash with one of his feet the next time Jean surfaced.

Jean surfaced and gasped for breath. 

Right after he got air in Marco splashed him.

Jean splashed him back, chuckling.

Marco rolled his eyes and leaned back once more.

Jean slid up against him and laid on him.

The freckled man sighed contently and wrapped his arms around Jean.

Jean nuzzled him before nibbling on his collarbone lazily. The peace was soon ended though when a man ran in with an arrow in his shoulder.

“Jean, your fathers are looking for you, you're needed in the meeting room. Marco, prepare your station.” He got out through his grimaces.

“Were we attacked?” Jean asked quickly getting out and putting on his clothes.

“Yes.” 

Marco's eyes widened and he got up and put on his clothes as well.

Jean looked at Marco before giving him a kiss and walking out to find his fathers.

The freckled man watched him go before leaving to manage his station.

Jean was the one who came up the plan of defense and it turned out he wasn't exactly that bad at leading. He took prisoners to question later before going to the infirmary, “need any help, Frecks?”

Marco looked over, blood staining his hands, chest, and face. There hadn't been too many deaths on their side, but enough injuries that it had him rushing around, “Oh, Jean… the four men sitting against that wall, see if there's anything you can do for them.”

Jean nodded and walked over and started to clean their wounds like he'd seen Marco do all the years he took care of him.

Marco thanked him quietly before wiping some sweat off his cheek and smearing more blood there before returning to stitching up his current patient. The man thrashed some but did his best to stay still, which the freckled man was thankful for.

Jean’s patients weren't as bad. One needed stitches, but the others would heal in no time. He instructed them to keep pressure on their gauze.

Letting out a tired breath, Marco leaned back from the man when he was done stitching him up then moved on to a patient that had been sitting patiently, waiting for Marco to wrap his broken arm.

Jean got a needle and sanitized everything the best he could before slowly stitching him up. 

Marco glanced over at him and smiled a little before going back to work, “You’re doing a good job.”

Jean bit his lip and nodded, trying to remember how Marco did this.

It wasn’t until they were through with a handful of new men that they were done, and it was well into the night. Marco checked on his patients that weren’t well enough to leave then decided to turn in for the night.

Jean was finishing up and then turned to Marco. He wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. These people got hurt because of him. “Turning in? Have a good night.” 

“Yeah… you too,” Marco smiled tiredly, he couldn’t wait to wash off all the dried blood.

Jean nodded and then turned to take care of his people despite them wanting him to go sleep as well.

Marco left quietly and went straight to the bath. He rinsed off quickly before deciding to go to Jean’s room to sleep instead of his own. He laid down in the bed and snuggled Jean’s pillow before his exhaustion took over and he fell asleep.

~~~

The next morning, Jean woke up with a stiff neck from sleeping on a chair against the wall. All night he had tended to people, giving them water or something to eat when they wanted it. 

Marco got up early, before the sun had risen, and went to check on his patients. He found Jean and walked over, “Did you stay here all night?” He asked quietly, rubbing his shoulders.

Jean hummed and nodded, “yeah… I didn't want to just leave them. Didn't feel right. My plan did lead them to this.”

“Your plan kept the rest of us here safe though,” Marco smiled and kissed his forehead, “Go take a bath and sleep some more, I’ll take it from here.”

“No, it's fine. I can help.” Jean said standing up to go get everyone something to eat.

The freckled man smiled again and began changing bandages and checking on stitches.

Jean came back with a big pot and a servant behind him carrying bowls and silverware.

Marco started sitting people up as soon as he saw that then began helping the servant pass things out.

Jean poured everyone oatmeal before going around and getting water for everyone. 

“Thank you,” Marco said, smiling at the the other servant before telling him he could go if he wanted.

The servant nodded and walked out.

Marco continued making sure everybody had food with Jean.

Jean sat down when they finally got everyone food and sighed. 

Marco ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead, “Good job.”

Jean looked up at him and smiled, “you too.”

He kissed his forehead one more time before going back to work. It would be another long day, but not nearly as hard as yesterday.

Jean did too helping when he could but most of the patients refused his help telling him he should go wash up, eat then sleep. Jean, begrudgingly, left after telling Marco bye and kissing him softly. 

Marco kissed him back happily and said bye as well then kept working on his own. There were only a handful of people still there by the end of the day, just the ones with more life-threatening injuries. One man passed during the day, he’d been asleep though, which Marco was glad for. His family was informed and his body taken away.

Jean came back when the body was being taken away and he quickly flinched and looked away as he walked in. “...Need any help…?” 

“No, I’m just about done for the evening, and Council Member Eren came in and helped me for a while.”

Jean rolled his eyes, “You should have banned him from anywhere near here.” 

“Why’s that?” Marco asked, sitting down to make new bandages, their supplies were running low.

“Because he's a dick.” He said as he looked at the stock and wrote down what Marco needed.

“No, he's not,” Marco rolled his eyes, “He's perfectly nice, why do you think he's a dick?”

“Because he's a dick to me. I'm like the mistress’ child to him.” 

“Well, when you're Pharaoh he’ll have to respect you.”

“He doesn't respect Levi.”

“Armin did chose your father over him, I'm sure he holds a little animosity.”

“Yeah, well, it's not Levi’s fault.” 

“Of course not.”

“So, he needs to stop being an immature brat. It's been like ten years.”

Marco laughed and rolled his eyes, “Well, if it bothers you that much, you can tell him to knock it off when you’re in charge.”

“He won't listen to me.” 

“If you’re the acting Pharaoh he has to.”

“No one has to do shit. People rarely listen to Armin.”

“That’s not true… I remember back before your parents got together and how it was then. It’s a lot different now. Armin is respected, and if someone doesn’t treat him right, Levi makes sure they don’t do it again,” Marco said, “Sure, Armin isn’t the pinnacle of authority, but he rules well enough. If you can do that, or do better than him, you’ll be fine.”

“No, people listen to Levi. They listen because he's fucking crazy and will do anything to keep his life the way it is. If he had not come into the picture this place would be a nightmare.” Jean said looking up and shaking his head.

“Jean! You shouldn’t speak about your father that way,” Marco exclaimed. He was more loyal than he seemed toward the royal couple.

Jean shrugged, “He is. You've seen him. He acts like he's twenty when he's like a 100 years old.”

“Levi is like, forty-something,” Marco rolled his eyes, “You should respect him more. I can’t believe I have to defend your own parents to you,” he shook his head.

“Armin is not my parent. And Levi hasn't always been the greatest dad.” As Jean grew up he realized how much he was abandoned, causing him to not be as loving towards his father.

“Well, his highness has always treated you like his own son. None of the other noble children grew up as privileged as you.”

“Only because I was Levi’s kid.” Jean rolled his eyes and leaned back. “...I don't think he's really all that caring for me.” 

“Why not?”

“I mean mom left and Levi did too, how is someone else supposed to give a shit about me as a parent?”

“Jean, it’s not like that.”

“Sorta is.”

“Just because your mother and Levi had tough situations and ended up having to make distance doesn’t mean anyone would be like that as a parent to you… I don’t really know how to word what I’m trying to say, but when you were that little, you were in a difficult position with your dad…”

“Yeah, well, he could have tried anything but that.”

“It would be best if you told him how you felt and talked about it…”

Jean shrugged, “he doesn't need to know I resent him.”

“You really feel that strongly to say you resent him?”

“I resent his actions yes.”

Marco sighed and nodded, “And how about Armin?”

“I just think he's too soft and annoying.” 

The freckled man shook his head, sighing again, “Well, I have a lot of respect for them both. They turned our kingdom around. It was headed in a bad place before, but now there are less people in poverty than ever.”

“I don't understand why they thought I could do it.” Jean sighed looking down. “It's not like I have any leadership skills besides saving my ass.” 

“Self preservation is a good skill to have when you’re a ruler. It keeps you on top, and if you apply the same to the country I can see why they chose you.”

Jean hummed and looked at Marco, “Yeah I guess you're right.”

He nodded and relaxed a little.

Jean looked at Marco and chuckled. “I probably sound like a brat to you.”

Marco smiled gently, “No, you've always been a brat,” he teased.

Jean gasped and shook his head, “Nuh huh!”

“Yeah huh~”

“No!” 

“Yes you are,” Marco gave him a quick kiss.

Jean pushed him gently. “I can fire you you know.”

“Would you?” Marco smiled, “I’d end up a beggar in the lower town with all the slaves and prostitutes.”

“You can be my prostitute.”

Marco froze and blushed, “Sh-shut up!”

Jean smirked and leaned up to kiss him. 

The other man frowned but willfully leaned down to meet Jean’s lips.

Jean wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning close.

Marco met him in the middle and let Jean do most of the work.

Jean leaned away and looked at him, blushing. 

“What?”

“N-Nothing..” 

Marco smirked at his stutter and leaned closer, “No, tell me~”

Fuck. Jean blushed more and shook his head, “it's really nothing…”

“You've got to tell me if it's got you blushing like that.”

“No, really it's nothing.”

“Jean~” Marco wrapped his arms around the other man and pressed close to him.

Jean’s face was red like a tomato. He squirmed against him, “eh… Marco?” 

“What?”

“It's really nothing.”

“I’m not going to stop until you tell me,” he said, sliding a hand down to Jean’s lower hip. He half wondered if anyone was paying attention to them, but he’d lose the effect if he took his eyes off Jean’s.

Jean bit his lip and blushed, shaking his head. What made him embarrassed was this exact thing. How aroused he easily got around Marco. He gulped and looked away. 

Marco smiled, Jean was too cute when he was embarrassed, “Alright, don’t tell me,” he said and let go of Jean entirely, taking a step away.

Jean cursed and looked away. “...I miss you.”

“Miss me?” Marco paused and looked at him.

“...Miss you being close to me.” Jean blushed more.

Marco stepped closer to him again, a soft smile on his lips, “I'll be as close as you want.”

Jean shook his head, “You can't possibly get that close to me.”

Marco tilted his head, “Just how close is that?”

Jean shrugged, “I just know it'll never be close enough.”

The freckled man hugged him again and nuzzled him, “Never, huh?”

“Never.” 

Marco looked at him closely before nodding and hugging him tighter, “I think I agree.”

Jean hugged him back just as tightly and nuzzled into his shoulder, “you have been and will be the only one for me.”

It was Marco’s turn to blush as he kissed Jean’s head.

Jean blushed and walked a step away, “I should be going.” 

“Oh, okay… where are you off to?”

“I have to go to classes and shit.”

“Ah, alright. I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah.” Jean smiled and kissed him one last time.

Marco smiled back and got back to work. He knew Jean would make a great Pharaoh.

~~~

It was a couple years later when Jean was appointed for pharaoh. The ceremony was today. He looked over at Marco before cuddling closer to him in his bed. He had been spending more and more nights sleeping with Marco in the freckled man’s room. 

Marco yawned and rubbed his eyes before returning the cuddle, “Mmmm morning.”

“Morning.” Jean mumbled but was falling back asleep, snoring quietly.

The freckled man smiled sweetly and cuddled Jean happily, closing his eyes again.

Jean stretched out and pressed closer to him in their warm bed. It was short lived though when a messenger came to get Jean into the royal baths.

Marco groaned but he knew Jean had to get up, meaning he had to get up too.

Jean slapped way the messenger and curled closer to Marco, typically in a grumpy mood until after breakfast. 

“Come on, Jean,” Marco said quietly, peppering a few kisses over his cheek, “It’s time to wake up~”

“Nooo… Fuck off.” He grumbled and rolled over so his back was pressed up against him. 

Marco rolled his eyes and sucked at the back of Jean’s neck.

Jean moaned and pressed up against Marco, squirming. 

“Time to get up,” he repeated before nibbling on Jean's skin.

Jean looked back at him and whined, “Shit, now I just wanna fuck you into the bed.”

The messenger blushed and looked away. He needed to get Jean to the baths before Pharaoh Armin got mad.

“You can take me whenever and however you want, after you're made Pharaoh today. Go get ready, I'll join you soon.”

Jean looked up at him and groaned, “Marco, please no…”

“This poor messenger is waiting for you,” he gestured towards them, “And I'm sure they don't want a show.”

“That would be fucking hot.” Jean mumbled and nuzzled closer. 

“Jean,” Marco blushed and brushed his fingers through his two-toned hair, “How long are you going to keep this up?”

“Until I'm dragged out of bed.”

The freckled man rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed himself, escaping Jean’s arms, “You’re such a brat.”

Jean whined and held out his arms for him. 

Marco grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the floor, “Up, lazy Pharaoh.”

Jean groaned when he landed on the floor and slowly stood up, “Okay… Okay…”

“Go on, you have a duty to at least head to the bath.”

“Come with me~?” Jean asked, batting his eyes.

“...Fine, let’s go,” Marco grabbed his hand and nodded to the messenger.

The messenger smiled and nodded before walking away.

Jean followed him to the baths, sleepily and grumpily.

When they got there Marco easily stripped the both of them of their sleeping clothes.

Jean smiled and kissed him when he got chances before getting into the bath. 

Marco entered as well and started washing Jean’s hair gently.

Jean smiled and leaned against him, letting out a nice hum. “I love when you do this…”

“I know,” Marco smiled and continued running his fingers through Jean’s hair.

Jean smiled and leaned against him more. His hands going down to rub Marco’s thighs.

Marco let out a little laugh, “Don’t try anything while your hands are down there,” he said, beginning to rinse Jean’s hair.

“And if I do…?” Jean asked curiously.

“I’ll leave you to bathe on your own,” he threatened.

Jean whined and looked down, “how could you possibly do that to me? What if I order you to stay?” He was just being dramatic and curious by this point.

“That's not fair.”

“Would you be pissed?”

“Annoyed, maybe, but pissed, no.”

Jean chuckled and shook his head, “this is why you'd be a better nurse than me.”

“Because I have the patience of a saint~” Marco boasted playfully.

“Well, we fuck like demons so how does that work?” 

“Oh shush!” Marco laughed and splashed him a little.

Jean laughed and splashed him back.

Marco splashed one more time before he started washing his own hair.

Jean smiled and leaned up against him, closing his eyes to listen to his heartbeat. He loved him so much. He hated the fact he probably looked like Marco’s dog.

“As Pharaoh I expect you to give me strawberries for breakfast everyday,” Marco joked.

“Oh, definitely.” Jean nodded, smiling.

The freckled man laughed and finished rinsing off.

“Can I just stay like this forever with you?” 

“No, Jean,” Marco smiled, “You have to face your responsibilities.”

“I'm not ready for this…” He mumbled finally admitting why he was being more difficult this morning than normal.

Marco paused then ran his fingers through Jean’s hair gently, “I know it's scary, but everyone will support you.”

Jean looked up at him and shook his head, “I'm just a bastard child… Why would anyone respect me?”

“Well, you're royalty now. You were the second Levi took the last name Arlert.”

“...I don't know. I guess I just never felt like I was.”

Marco nodded in understanding, “I can see why, but you are.”

“...Are you sure I'm just not gonna get laughed at when I get up there?”

Marco nodded and kissed his cheek, “Yes… the nobles were like that at first with Levi, but they saw how capable he was and ended up respecting him, they'll respect you too.”

“Okay…” Jean gave in and stood up.

He smiled and kissed the prince’s cheek again.

Jean stood up and began drying off. “Thanks…babe.” He let the sweet nickname fall from his lips quietly.

Marco smiled happily at the name and followed his lead, drying off.

“So, umm… The ceremony is gonna be a big deal… Umm… What should I tell people about us? I mean… You don't want to be royalty…”

“... I guess you can just say I'm your consort.”

“...My what?” 

“Consort. It implies husband, but can also just mean companion.”

“Oh. Hmm… And that would be okay?”

“Yeah. As long as I keep my position as doctor.”

“Of course.” Jean nodded, “you're my personal doctor after all.”

Marco smiled and nodded as well, “Yep!”

“Alright, gotta go get dressed in uncomfortable clothing now…” 

“Of course,” the freckled man began leading him back to his room.

Jean held his hand and smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Marco squeezed his hand.

When they got there he put on his clothes and sighed. “I don’t even look like myself.”

Marco straightened his chest piece and looked him over, “You look handsome.”

Jean blushed and looked over at him. “You do too.”

Marco chuckled, he wasn’t wearing clothes much different from what he normally did, the difference was in the quality though. He wore a fine white tunic with a golden belt, embroidered with emeralds. A few necklaces were also resting against his chest, of varying lengths and expense. Armin had given him the clothes, saying that he should have something proper to wear for the occasion. Once Jean was Pharaoh, Marco would probably be attending more events though, and would eventually have to have more clothes made.

Jean smiled and walked out. The ceremony would be starting soon.

It wasn’t long before a servant, sent by Levi, came to retrieve them.

Marco looked down at Jean and gave him a kiss, “I’ll be right there by your side, with Levi, alright? Don’t worry about messing up or anything, Armin will tell you what to do when it needs to be done.”

Jean smiled and nodded, “Thank you.”

Marco nodded and left to go take his place, Jean would enter the room last.

Jean was nervous so he looked around for Armin.

Armin stood at the front of the room, looking almost angelic in the morning light. He was in his best clothes and the crown was atop his head. This would be the last time he’d wear this outfit.

Jean smiled at him and walked over, “what do I have to do?”

Armin smiled back, “First, take this.” 

…

The ceremony wasn't too long, just about an hour. Throughout it Marco stood and watched Jean proudly. Levi seemed proud too. When everything was over, the crown rested on Jean’s head and he sat in the throne that was once meant for Armin only. As per tradition, Jean’s first order as Pharaoh would be to declare a feast, which was already waiting for them in the large dining hall.

Jean stood and looked at all the people, blushing insanely before he found Marco. “I declare we all go down to the dining hall and enjoy the first feast.” He smiled and winked at Marco.

And with that, Jean’s era of rule began.

**Author's Note:**

> help my soul -YL3


End file.
